Kōtarō Bokuto/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kōtarō Bokuto CharaProfile.png Akaashi's T-shirt.png Bokuto's Hidden Dejected Mode.png Bokuto Reflecting.png Choo-Choo Train.png Do You Remember Me Now.png Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png Idle Thoughts.png Strongest Serve - Maybe.png The Lethargy Players Lethargicalky Introducing.png Batter Up.png Dizzy Bokuto.png Volume 35 Akashi Bokuto Commenting.jpg Volume 35 Extra 2.jpg Top Tier Ace Bokuto.png IMG 9380.PNG Covers Volume 10 Back Cover.png Vol 10 english back cover.jpg Volume 11.png Vol 11 eng cover.jpg Shosetsuban 3.jpg Shosetsuban 5 cover.jpg Lets haikyuu v6.jpg|Let's! Haikyū!? Volume 6 Cover Volume 38.jpg|Volume 38 cover Color works Chapter 92.png Chapter 93.png Chapter 104.jpg Chapter 139.png Chapter 175.png Chapter 213.jpg Chapter329.jpg|Chapter 329 cover Manga panels Director Ennoshita.png|Volume 15 extra chapter ITotallyForgot cover.jpg|Volume 19 extra chapter Volume 23 Kōtarō Bokuto.png Volume 28 Bokuto Handstand.png That'sAbsurd.jpg|Volume 28 extra chapter Armageddon.png|"The Day of Armageddon on Earth" film by Director Ennoshita Bokuto kolor.png Fukurodani.png Chapter 91.png|Chapter 91 cover Hinatas feint.png Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 97.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover (flashback) Chapter 191.jpg|Chapter 191 cover Chapter 192.jpg|Chapter 192 cover Chapter 193.jpg|Chapter 193 cover Chapter 195.jpg|Chapter 195 cover Chapter 196.jpg|Chapter 196 cover BokutoRevived.jpg Chapter 253.jpg|Chapter 253 cover BokutoTeammates.png Chapter327.jpg|Chapter 327 cover Chapter328.jpg|Chapter 328 cover Chapter330.jpg|Chapter 330 cover Chapter332.jpg|Chapter 332 cover Chapter337.jpg|Chapter 337 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Bokuto j-haikyu.jpg Kotaro Bokuto.jpg Bokuto CD.jpg bokuto_character_concept01.jpg|Season 4 design bokuto_character_concept02.jpg|Season 4 design Screencaps AkaashiBokuto.png Fukurodani-0.png BokutoKuroo1.png BokutoKurooAkaashi.png Episode 7- Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima.png Episode 7- Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.png TsukishimaBokuto.png Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Cog S2E10.png Fukurodani.jpg TheBabyAndHisParents.jpg Bokuto Kotaro.png Above-S2E11.png Bokuto1.png CatsOwlsCrowS2E14.png bokuto san.jpg|Bokuto finally learns spiking Straight shots 014dba108e3f41a01dfaf2742aa0f734fb2a0b42_00.jpg|Bokuto feeling uneasy when he doesn't get any tosses Bokuto akaashi.jpg|Bokuto and Akaashi Group 1.png|admired by Hinata for doing a re-bound Group 2.png|praising Hinata for getting through three blockers Group 3.png|offering to teach Hinata a new move praise.png|feeling Tanaka praise Hinata for using the rebound shot (taught by Bokuto) during the Wakutani game Bokuto 1.png Bokuto 2.png Bokuto 3.png|seeing Hinata use the feint Group.png|Kuroo and Bokuto teasing each others hair Akaashi Bokuto s2 e9.png|seeing Hinata perform the block-out Height s2 e9.png Bokuto Kuroo Tsukishima s2 e9.png Kuroo Bokuto s2 e20.png Group s2 e11.png Fukurodani s2 e10.png Bokuto Akaashi Komi.png|when Tsukishima willingly agrees to blocking Bokuto s2 e7.png Bokuto s2 e10 1.png Bokuto s2 e10 2.png Group s2 e9.png Bokuto s2 e11 1.png Group s2 e20 1.png Group s2 e4 1.png Fukurodani s2-e7-1.png Fukurodani s2-e10-1.png 69569559_3032272520178713_3621428435143708264_n.jpg|Bokuto_Koutarou Bokuto s2-e7-1.png Bokuto s2-e8-1.png Bokuto s2-e8-2.png Bokuto s2-e8-3.png Bokuto s2-e8-4.png Bokuto s2-e8-5.png Kageyama s4-e1-1.png Bokuto OVA 4-1.png Bokuto OVA 4-2.png Bokuto OVA 4-3.png Bokuto OVA 4-4.png|"How do I hit a cross shot?" Bokuto OVA 4-5.png Bokuto OVA 4-6.png Fukurodani OVA 4-1.png Bokuto OVA 4-7.png Stage Play Snn bokuaka.jpg|Photo of Bokuto and Akaashi Snn fukurodani.jpg|Photo of Fukurodani Snn zenin.jpg|Photo of Summer of Evolution cast GiantOfBeginningsNekomaFukurodani.jpg|Nekoma and Fukurodani in The Start of the Giant GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|The Start of the Giant cast TheBattleofTokyo promo.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Tokyo Match Tnj fukurodani.jpg|Photo of Fukurodani Tnj bokuakakono.jpg|Photo of Konoha, Bokuto and Akaashi Tnj zenin.jpg|Photo of The Tokyo Match cast Saikyou no challenger poster 2.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Challengers Merchandise 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg Bokuto and Akaashi.jpg Bokuto nendroid concept teaser announcement.jpg S2 Vol 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 cover S2 Limized edition 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 Limited Edition S2 Vol 4.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 4 cover S2 Limized edition 4.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 4 Limited Edition S2 Sln 4.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 4 Limited Edition Extra Fukurodani vobaca card.png Fukurodani(uniform).jpg Haikyuu s2.jpg Hq 2017 calendar 1.jpg Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg Category:Images of Kōtarō Bokuto Category:Character Subpages